Knowing Each Other
by kdoc27
Summary: Dylan discovers a couple of things about Marco. One of them, that he has a passionate side, the other-how can you be in love and not know it?
1. Chapter 1

Knowing Each Other part 1 **kdoc27**Current Location: Current Mood: exasperated Current Music: pink floyd,scorpions,ac/dc

It is finally Friday.

Dylan is beginning to believe it is going to all work out just the way they have planned.  
Their parents had been told that the whole gang was going to the mall. Together. Shopping and then a movie.

The boys were supposed to be going to Jimmy's to spend the night. The girls were supposed to be at Paige's. They had no idea the couples would be pairing up and spending the night where ever and however they chose.

Dylan , thinking of their age differences tried to take it slow and carefully with his new boyfriend.  
The trouble was; it didn't feel 'new' to him at all..  
It felt more like they had been together forever, but had just...got...separated...somehow...and had finally found each other again.

They are complete opposites.  
Dylan,bold and adventurous and completely addicted to horror movies. Marco, careful and cautious-more interested in musicals,comedy's, and fantasy-type movies.

In spite of these things, they could do anything together.  
Dylan couldn't get over how exciting it was just to Be with the younger boy.  
How he could seem to just look at him and tell what he was thinking; especially if something was bothering him.

It wasn't like Dylan to spend as much time as he did now planning things with someone else's likes and dislikes in mind.

Both boys were still a little amazed at the ease of it all. Both were certain that the other was 'The Prize'! Marco mystified at how this Gorgeous Golden Dream, as he saw Dylan,could find him special enough to even give him the time of day; Dylan, while being well aware of the doors his looks and personality opened for him, had never thought of himself as anything special.

Marco Del Rossi was just too adorable for his own good; that perfectly toned, lovely dancers body. The dark,completely unblemished skin,the plump, pink,so kissable lips.

Yeah,all that...and... Those eyes. Those melting,heart-stopping,soul-swallowing eyes. When he looked up at Dylan through those thick dark lashes,and smiled a him a certain way... Breathless...speechless...helpless.

The older boy had always been the one in control of these things before. This time he was often unable to stop himself...He found himself sneaking out of his room at night,sometimes just to watch the boy sleep.

The other day, he had cut class to hang out with him in drama; he knew how to smile his way past that particular teacher, besides, he WAS a senior,so who really cared.

His Marco was just so amazing! He played the bass guitar-in a band,got almost straight A's, never got into trouble. Nothing like Dylan with all his dares and pranks!

All the girls seemed to be at least half in love with him. Getting him away from some of them could be a job sometimes, even now.  
The guys, the ones who weren't his friends, were green with envy over all this.

In Dylan's case it just sometimes left him feeling tongue-tied.  
He could think of a million things that he wanted to tell his young boyfriend, and then when they were finally alone, only be able to hold him...speechless...or kidding around because he just... well... ...sometimes had trouble putting two words together.

The passionate side of 'HIS' Marco, had come as a surprise...

Dylan had picked him up after band practice.  
He had left the top down on his convertible on purpose; he loved to watch all that soft, raven-black hair blowing, floating around his face.

Loved the way he turned his head to the side, finger-combing it back, exposing that spot...just below his jaw...  
The way Marco held on to him sooo tight when he kissed him there...tongue swirling over that incredible salty-sweetness.

Knowing that the younger boy had never dated anyone seriously before, he had expected, was kinda looking forward to teaching him ...certain things. Marco was so careful and cautious in nearly everything, so Dylan just naturally figured he would have to spend a long time coaxing and teasing the physical side of things along.

He had a special place all picked out.

There was, of course, a 'real' need for privacy in their case...

Yeah it still burned that 'they' couldn't just sit in the park like 'ordinary' lovers; or in a theater, not without having to be very careful. So many things that should be simple and natural were still denied to couples like them.

So much for Christian love and understanding...

There was the one priest though...

Marco had gotten him to go to church with him a few times.

The guy had seemed to be fine with had referred to Dylan as Marco's 'young man'; the way his mom did Spinner, when she was talking to Paige...

Weird...but kinda nice too...

There was a pond near the edge of the family's property. To get there from the highway you had to know which gate; after that it was just a short drive down a curving dirt road.

This had been one of Dylan's favorite places to go and get away from Paige when she was younger.

There were frogs...great...whopping...big...bullfrogs!

One of these; put down her blouse by a laughing Dylan had sent her running, screaming for their mother!

Yeah...so what if he'd had to be really nice to her for almost a week...She never came back!

He hoped Marco would like it.

So, leaving the radio on; they got out so Marco could take a look around.

The moon was rising large and bright...the frogs quiet...like even they knew this was a special night.

Dylan took his time putting the top up,...just killing time...

Marco came to him; smiling, reaching for him. "It's perfect!"

The soft smile on the younger boys' face was perfect to Dylan; he just had to hold him close for a moment,...just one quick brush of lips... Marcos' arms went round his neck.

Lifting him, setting him on the hood of the car was just a reflex...really...They had done this before.

Dylan only had holding him (o.k. so he could reach those too kissable lips without having to bend over) in serious...Just a little make-out session to celebrate finding them what he hoped would become 'Their Spot".

He stepped between Marcos' knees, and gently cupped his face with his fingertips. Smiling at the way his heartbeat quickened at the sight of the answering smile on his boyfriends' lips.

Just to surprise him...catch him a little off-guard (this often brought on some really adorable blushes), he got hold of a handful of that soft hair, and pulled, tipping the boys head back.

He found that sweet sensitive spot just under Marcos' jaw...

Kissing and nipping he worked his way down that side of his neck... and Marcos' hands were in his hair...pulling his face up ...locking lips ...teeth and tongue possessing him...spinning his already dizzy head faster...Seeming to stop his racing heart in mid beat.

Legs locked round Dylan's waist,Marco was completely lost in this wild feeling ...want?...need?

He didn't know, didn't care...couldn't..

Trembling, feeling like his whole body was on fire,sensing only that Dylan could somehow (feed/put out),...something...

When Dylan felt one hot hand slide under his shirt; the thumb finding his nipple, circling as the tongue sliding against his lips circled, he thought he might faint.

His head went back, eyes shut ,panting,struggling to catch his breath. 'My god Marco!",he groaned, wrapping him tightly in his arms. Trying to regain control of his shuddering, wildly excited body...the heartbeats pounding in his head.

"Jesus...!" He whispered into Marcos' hair, when he had breath enough to whisper... felt the boy tense against him;legs easing their grip.

"Sorry."Marco mumbled against his chest.

Dylan took hold of those tense shoulders pulled back to look down into his face.

"Well I'm not!" "It's just...Wow!"

Marco looked up at him, saw that he only looked pleased and excited. His shoulders relaxed then. He touched the older boys' face, his thumb moving over the smiling lips.

"It's...I want..." Letting his hand drop, he ducked his head. Too embarrassed to say it.

Dylan lifted the shy boys' face. Those eyes...So wide...Adoring...Full of want. Wanting him! He let go of his face to pick him up and spin them around!

"Yes!"Dylan felt he would explode with happiness!

"Dyl!"

He stopped, feeling the tremors shaking Marcos' body.

"I want you too!" "I just don't want to rush you into..."

Marco pulled back, looking up at Dylan like he didn't dare believe this; a half smile dawning, lighting his face up!

Dylan had to kiss those now smiling lips,,,,Those eyes..

Had to pick him up; cradling him in his arms he sat down on the hood of the car.

They rested their foreheads together for a moment; till, smiling wickedly, Dylan leaned back, pulling Marco on top of him.

He only stayed that way for a moment...then rolled them so that he was on top.

For a minute Marco stopped breathing.

Dylan, holding most of his weight on his arms,waited...

The shocked tension slowly left Marcos' body; and it wasn't fear making him tremble when his arms went round Dylan's waist, pressing them tightly together.

The drive back went slowly.

Every now and then Dylan brushed his lips over the back of the hand that fit so perfectly in his own.

Marco Del Rossi! ...

If both their watch alarms hadn't gone off within seconds of each other...

Dylan knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight...

He would take Marco home.

On time!...

He wanted zero trouble with either set of parents! Not now!

He was still far from calm, his heart still beating a little too fast.

Near Marco's house they stopped.

Marco popped the seat belt, reaching for him, trailing fingertips down his face, brushing lips over the back of the hand still clasped in his own.

In that moment, Dylan couldn't have resisted kissing him if his life depended on it...

Getting out in front of his house, Marco turned back.

Their eyes locked.

"Tomorrow?", he asked.

"Tomorrow."

One word spoken like a vow...

Tags: marco/dylan.marcoforever, marcos'firsttime


	2. Chapter 2

**kdoc27** Current Location: Pub. Lib.

He wants me!" Dylan's face stretched in what felt like a permanent grin.

Alternately speeding and nearly coming to a complete stop. He had to remind himself to get going again when he stopped for red lights or stop signs; catching himself just sitting there... daydreaming.

MARCO DEL ROSSI! Was this... If anyone had asked him ...before tonight... He would've said it was no more than your usual red-hot crush. Nothing serious right?

Lots of hand- holding, kiss stealing...Maybe a little more staring into each other's eyes than necessary. But that was to be expected, right?

After all their eyes were such different colors; of course they both...

Of course they each checked the other out... Without acting like they were.

So what if I take my shirt off as soon as I know he sees me? I know he likes the view...

Like I like the view when he's dancing...or practicing for a play...those tight costumes... the play of muscle ...

Tomorrow he would have to get shirtless almost before he saw him. If he left Marco too much time to think things over he'd get all worried, tied up in knots about it. He could be so hard on himself. Worrying what people thought, about saying or doing the wrong thing.

He relaxes with me. Yeah, I dig that. That he gets too caught up to do the -let's think about every move before making it- thing.

Dylan realized he was actually planning this ...like the moves in a hockey game; how to keep Marco thinking of him/them instead of 'what ifs'! He figured he'd wear one of his tight-fitting shirts. One that matched his eyes. That he would seem busy between classes; so they only had time to smile at each other...stay kinda out of reach ...

yeah...?What the...

I'm just thinking it out ...so everything goes..

.Well...The way I want it to... Yeah, thats all. No big deal.

He's my boyfriend, I should care...

...about him not stressing out. And looking good for him is just..

."O.k...so I care about him..." "So what?"

In his minds eye he saw Marco smiling, looking up at him, laughing with him. Felt the weight of him in his arms. Felt his stomach flipping at the thought of these things!

He swallowed hard. "O. k!" ..But...Had his voice just shook? He cleared his throat, frowning a little.

More pictures of their times together went through his mind...And he was smiling... gently. "O.k. so I do care... Maybe even Lo..."

The blast of a car horn from right behind him shocked him from these thoughts. He got going. To keep himself from thinking anymore, he reached out, turning the radio up, and putting his foot down!

Dylan was only a little surprised to find his father in the family's garage. A snifter of brandy sat near him on a shelf. In the James and Marie-Elise Michalchuk family things were just the opposite of the Del Rossi's . Dylan could talk to his father about anything and everything.

His dad always knew when something was going on with him. His mom was great, but she dealt more with the way things were supposed to look and be. She loved him, but was more than a little uncomfortable about his sexuality.

He had inherited her hair and eye color, but the curls and his personality were his dads. He had been able to come out to his dad first, then Paige of course. His dad had been the one to give him 'The Talk'.

Not just the biological side, but also the 'how to treat your respective other(s) as well.

Things that should be noticed, the respect, the compliments, meeting the parents,etc. Yes, there would be those who would never be more than a P.O.A;but they were still people not disposable 'things'.

His dad was not only a very sharp business man, but a pretty decent guy. He also played poker, and chess, and had taught Dylan both.

"Greetings oh fruit of my loins, what..." He stopped ; looking steadily at his son, picking up the glass.

Dylan looked back at him, tried to speak. Tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Mr. Michalchuk glanced down at the glass, smiled lopsidedly and handed it to the boy. "You may need this more than I do."

Coming around to sit beside him in the car, bringing the bottle with him, he said "I hoped you'd have a little more time.

Dylan looked him, tears standing in his eyes. The brandy was easing some of the shakes out of him. His father started "Have you.." Shaking his head, Dylan cut him off, "No, not...Maybe this weekend." His dad nodded."What's he like?"

Dylan grinned, wiping tears off his cheeks. "Perfect..." "Straight A's, designs sets, and builds props in drama, Plays the bass guitar in a band. Will probably be student council president next." Shakes his head in wonder, "Me!"... And suddenly he is crying and shaking all over.

His father puts an arm around him, takes the glass from his trembling hands. They sit that way for a moment while Dylan tries to get a grip.

"He's beautiful, and shy, and..." "But tonight..." "And I'm like...Finally!...yeah!" "Then I'm driving home. Planning,Tomorrow ." "Planning...stretching the ...the ...you know...Not doing "everything" at once." "Taking him some place special, and ...I think...Why?" "Why am I making such a big deal outta this?"

"How could...?"...!

His dad chuckles, nodding,"Oh yeah...The big 'L'!" "One minute you're 10 miles high, the next you're scared shit-less."

"After all these years...there are times...I still can't believe your mother chose me!" "She could've had her pick, but she really ...really wanted ..me..."

Dylan is nodding, smiling again. "Yeah...like when he smiles ...when nobody else can see." "Just for me..."

His dad puts a hand on his shoulder,squeezes. "C'mon before the laddies get curious!"

They head into the house to get cleaned up for dinner.

Play-boxing their way up the stairs, they earn a -boys will boys- eye-roll from Maire-Elise and Paige.

Hey," His dad taps him on the forehead, "Try to do most of you're planning with this one!" Blushing, but grinning, Dylan gives him a mock-salute.

"Sir ! Yes sir!" , he says . "Good man !" With that they march off laughing.


	3. Hiding and Seeking

Dylan arrives at school the next morning in his dads van. He has given some of his teammates a ride. There is not much time before the first bell.

The tight blue shirt that nearly matches his eyes gets Marco's attention right away. For a moment he sees nothing else!

"Hey Marco !" Dylan, grinning, stops to give him a high-five. "After math...o.k.?" The somewhat flustered boy looked up into his boyfriends eyes, smiles shyly. "Yeah, sure!"

The warning bell catches Marco staring at the movement of that long gorgeous body. He slams his locker and hurries to his first class, trying to organize his now completely scattered thoughts.

"Mr. Michalchuk?" The teachers' raised voice repeats the question.

His answer, correct, and given so casually earns him a pleased smile from his teacher and a few raised eyebrows from some of his classmates.

Today he is ready for the world!

The way MARCO DEL ROSSI had looked at HIM! The near shocked look in his eyes, the parted lips...

Nobody else had ever tasted those lips... No other fingertips had ever...

The test papers were being handed out. He took one and passed the rest back.

...Just one kiss...soon... He could leave when he finished the test.

It was good to be a senior... With a smile that is almost a smirk, he picks up his pencil.

There is no drama class today.

The props' storage room is a place Marco uses a lot. He has designed and helped build many of these props.

Sometimes lately, Dylan helps. They could easily be working on or planning something new.

Hiding... They both wish... But for now... F#k It!

Dylan gets there first. Looking around he smiles with pride and not a little wonder.

This incredibly creative boy. There are pieces of sets, costumes.

Marco draws, paints, acts, sings,... and dances!

Catching sight of his own reflection in an old mirror he pokes his tongue out at it, and laughs a little, shaking his head.

Hearing the door open, watching him step into the bright square of light cast by the one high window.

The delighted smile on that lovely face steals Dylan's breath... Stops his heart...

Touching that face with his fingertips, looking down into those adoring eyes...God, those eyes...! Those long black lashes against that warm olive skin.

"God you're so beautiful!" Before Marco can turn away, deny it as he usually does, Dylan's lips are against his...

This kiss begins as a mere brush of lips, but when Marco's lips part in surprise Dylan is suddenly kissing him as he never has before... Lips, tongue, and teeth taking possession...demanding surrender.

Marco moans helplessly, his nails raking Dylan's back beneath the shirt. A growl vibrates through Dylan's chest. His hands, which had been buried in all that soft black hair seem to move by themselves; sliding over the younger boy's body like a blind man learning the shape of his lover.

Head spinning, heart thudding, lost in the taste and feel that is like no other...Marco...Marco...Marco! ..

New to these wild hungry kisses and caresses, Marco feels like his whole body is on fire. His shirt is ... gone? ...

One hand moves around Dylan's waist; the other is sliding over those tight perfect abs...the thumb alternately brushing... pressing against Dylan's navel.

Dylan wrapped the small sweetly responsive boy in his arms.

Drawing in a ragged breath, he opens his eyes... Blinking in shock, he realizes what he has done...

One deceptively small but strong arm holds him tightly, while a hand slides lower...

He takes hold of that small burning hand.(The traitor below aches for that touch-cares not at all where they are or who might see..."Yes! now, right now!" His body seems to scream. "You'll never get another chance!") ..

."Marco!" He whispers ...almost like a prayer...

The unintelligible stream of Italian that is being mumbled against his chest slows...stops...

Looking down, seeing all the love and trust behind the excitement in those dark eyes; he feels himself calming.

Pressing the palm of that hand to his cheek, smiling, he whispers..."Marco Del Rossi..."

Swallowing the other thing he wanted...knew he would say...today, he brought Marco's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss into it...

He lifts the smaller boy so that they are face, to face ...holds him there...

They stare into each others still flushed faces...eyes speaking to eyes...

Tags: marco/dylan. marco forever, marcos' first time


	4. Chapter 4

lib

Dylan was still in a daze as he drove home...Dropping Marco at his house... Watching him walk away from him...to go to his own door... He had to make himself put the van in gear... Drive away... If the younger boy had looked back...Smiled at him... Even a little one... "Go home asshole!" , he yelled at himself in his head !

He could've sworn Mrs. Del Rossi knew... The half sad way she had smiled at him... Sorta like the way Marco smiled sometimes...When something was hard, but still had to be done...

Dylan parked the van on the other side of the water, under some tall spreading trees... He still had the best of intentions...He wasn't planning on going -all the way...not yet... He still intended for their first time to be in a bed; either the guest house, or maybe at the lodge where his family sometimes spent weekends.

He was still planning on easing things along... That would be better... Marco was completely new to this... So young... So innocent... He didn't want to scare, or even worse, to hurt him!

He remembered his own first time... But Marco was different... He didn't drink for one thing! Maybe... No...He would not even consider trying to get him to drink, or drinking himself. Dylan plus alcohol had never equaled self control... Dylan plus Marco...even less...

Just thinking about the fact that his small beautiful boyfriend wanted him... that way... It made his head spin, made his mouth go dry(or water), since fear and desire seemed to be having a battle inside him. Jesus! You'd think He was the...virgin...

He was lost somewhere between being sick, running away... or just walking into one of Marco's classes and just kidnapping him!

He couldn't keep thoughts of his own 'first' out of his mind altogether. The smooth seductive game the older man had played so well. He had actually made it seem like Dylan had been the one who started it all...  
Finding him in bed with his two lovers...hearing them laugh about it... Yeah...helluva laugh...

Yeah, he was never gonna...blah...blah...blah..Then along comes .Marco Del Rossi!

The way he had tensed up, when Dylan had rolled over on top of him... Then he'd clung to him, touching him so... expertly...so...like they had done this a thousand times...and he had already learned the combination to all his locks...knew exactly where and how to touch him...to drive him out of his mind...

And there it was... that heat...that...fever...washing over him again...just like last night...  
Saved by the watch-alarm? Yeah...

Part of the problem...Hell that was the whole problem...That just thinking about Marco made him feel...way too much...

That smile...Those eyes...those...He didn't really have a word for how he felt about Marcos' eyes...  
They could shine with love, and trust, and...admiration...FOR HIM! They could sparkle and glow with excitement...almost like...like a star lived in each one...whatever...

Dylan felt like king of the world sometimes when Marco looked at him! Never had the touch of a hand...The soft brush of lips been so...mind blowing!

Mind blowing...He got lost looking into those eyes...lost kissing those soo perfect lips...running his hands over that small but perfect body...the scent ...the taste...Oh Yeah ...He was completely hooked...

But it was that smile ...more than anything else...He saw it in his dreams... It was the reason he got up these days... The reason for a lot of things these days...  
At the sight of it He couldn't help but smile back... feeling the buzz begin. And if it was close...say kissing close...oh yeah!

These kisses...these sensations... Dylan knew... knew ...that this was all new to Marco. Knew that he'd never dated before... That he was only reacting to him...The careful, cautious, -nothing-left to chance- Marco-gotta jet-Del Rossi! And he had no idea how sexy this was... What it did to Dylan's heart...and blood pressure...

The nights he just couldn't sleep; till he slipped out of his window,( letting his car roll down the drive so his parents didn't know he was sneaking out) and kneeling on a certain roof...tapping at a certain bedroom window...

Sometimes Marco would climb out and join him there; other times he'd climb in and they would sit whispering and giggling as quietly as they could. The sound of even those soft giggles making Dylan's stomach flip and flutter.

Each whispered breath tickling his ear...sending shivers down his back... He always left flushed with excitement. Heart beating way too fast...breathing erratic... Yeah, a heart attack waiting to happen... And he just couldn't get enough!

A few times he had found Marco already asleep.

One time...He remembers kneeling there transfixed... The puffy white comforter...an angel drifting and dreaming...

Dylan would've sworn his heart stopped...then exploded inside him... filling his whole body...( How could he have not known...what else could this... madness have been ?)

The slightly parted dark pink lips, the fan of thick,long gently curling, dark lashes against that warm perfect olive skin...

The slightly tousled,feathery-soft, raven-black hair... No harp for his angel...

One hand still gripped the neck of the bass guitar resting against his belly. The waist band of his pj's ridding low on his hips.

Mine! Dylan though, love(though he didn't know it at the time) pride, and wonder parting his own lips...making that dizzy glow in his brain and heart brighter...

Later, climbing back through his own window...checking the time..! He remembers thinking that some of his friends did this over girls all the time...

Some over different girls every few weeks...

S'no big deal...

Yeah...right.

Now, here he is...

Swearing to himself that he will be everything His Marco ever needs...

He will love him, protect him, keep him from anything but happiness and... pleasure. Oh, he would show him so much pleasure...

He would do everything he could to make their first time perfect for this incredible, perfect boy...

He will take the time, not just rush to please himself, the way he has in the past with the 'just part of the game' notches on the belt.

That kinda thing may be over ...for good...

He finds this thought a little...unsettling...but ...

Marco is worth it...

Marco is worth everything...

Tags: marco/dylan. marco forever, marcos' first time


	5. Chapter 5

Knowing Each Other part 5 **kdoc27**

A/N;Felice is pronounced fay LEE chay.

When the last shops were behind them, a shyly smiling Marco moved closer. Naturally a hand came off the steering wheel; to go where it belonged when Dylan was driving.

The almost unbelievable softness of Marcos' hair fascinated Dylan. Touching that dark silky softness felt so good. It was another one of the perfect things about his Marco that just thinking about could make him smile...or get him soo turned on!

He inhaled deeply...trying to calm his suddenly racing heart. Which of course tightened the muscles across his chest...Doing things to Marcos' breathing and heartbeat!

Glancing up at the grin forming on that gorgeous face... One hand went into that mass of golden curls, lips brushing the side of that grin...the curve of his cheek...his other hand exploring all that chest... Those tight perfect abs... Dylan wrapped his arm around the boy's waist; holding him there...easing back off the gas ...so this heavenly torment could go on...

Some jerk passed by them laying on the horn...

They pulled back a little... Dylan watched Marcos' face...

Reality slowly dawned... He became aware of where they were... how they were...  
That rising blush speeding Dylan's heart...nearly stopping his breath as always...

Marco would've pulled away completely then, but that long, strong arm held him in place.  
With his foot on the brake, Dylan kissed him... A short sweet peck on lips...on his nose.

Marco smiled, sliding down to lay his head against the strong warm shoulder.  
That hand found his hair again.

The tires squealed as they took off... Oh yeah, Marco suddenly remembered the seat belt ; and glaring at a now laughing Dylan, fastened it round himself.

"Oh god Del Rossi!" Dylan laughed. "I do love you!"

The glare fell of that beautiful face to be replaced by shocked, open mouthed wonder...

'How does he do that to me?" Dylan thought, shaking his head...a little shocked at himself...  
"And that is soo not how I wanted to.."  
Grinning, he glanced at Marco...saw the 'I can't have heard that right' look ...

Dylan laid a finger against those parted lips...  
Pulling the boy tight against him, kissing the top of his head, he said "We'll be there in a minute."

That look... 'God!' He thought...

His Marco loved him...He was sure of it now!  
His arm seemed to tighten round the boy involuntarily...  
He felt like screaming!... Shouting!... Doing a victory dance!...

The smile on his own face... The joy exploding in his heart...  
Would he ever breathe normally again ?...  
Did he care?

Dylan was still smiling when He Turned the ignition off. Reaching down with his other hand, he let the seat back. Loving the look of surprise on Marcos' face when he took hold of him and lifted him onto his lap.

He wound up with his knees on either side of Dylan's hips, hands braced on his shoulders. 'Just call me Marco the human pretzel, he thought, giving Dylan a 'have you lost your mind' look.

"No, I think I finally found it!" Dylan said, causing Marco to first blink at him, then, smiling, to roll his eyes.

That smile...Dylan felt his stomach flip...Heart missing beats all over the place.. Taking Marcos' hands; he kisses each palm, places them on his chest... Holding them there... over his pounding heart ...

His other hand gently cups that angelic face. Looking into those dark, sparkling, melting brown eyes...

"Marco Aurelio Felice Del Rossi...I love you." He is trembling now, breathless...but he will say this, if only this once... "I love everything about you! " "I dream about you."

The blush spreading over that face...the warmth of it against his hand...stops his words...his breath...  
And Marco is kissing him...Arms round his neck...Gently...so sweetly...kissing his lips...his cheeks...eyes

Dylan is in heaven...too dizzy to even move...  
The eloquence of those soft, warm lips...breaking his heart open...over and over...

He realizes Marco is whispering words into his chest.  
Dylan doesn't understand, but what the sound of them is doing to his body ...

He pulls back. "English please?" he says between light quick kisses on nose, eyelids, cheeks...saving those lovely dark pink lips for a last lingering kiss...

Marco, who hasn't realized he was speaking in Italian blushes even more deeply; causing Dylan to wonder if his heart will survive this...

Tears glittering in his eyes, but smiling Marco looks into the the sparkling blue eyes..."I said my beautiful golden dream, now I know I'm dreaming...but I never want this dream to end!" "I love you more than I'll ever be able to tell you...I've been afraid to even think you might..."

Suddenly he is pressed so tightly against the older boys' chest...The strength in these arms delights him. This heat. This scent... that is life to him now...

The sound of the thudding heart answering his deepest most secret prayers...


	6. Chapter 6

Knowing Each Other part 6 **kdoc27** Current Location: pub. lib.

They finally made into the back of the van.  
Dylan had folded the last seat down, and spread a thick sky-blue comforter over it.

Slowly, and with lots of kisses, teasing, and real admiration for each part uncovered; they undressed each other down to their underwear.

Dylan lay down pulling a surprisingly calm and slightly smiling Marco into his arms.

Marco!  
His so sweet soo sexy Marco! Nearly naked! In his arms!

He rolls onto his back... so that Marco is on top of him... Closing his eyes...loosing himself in the feel of this...  
Hands sliding over shoulders...smooth warm back...brain-numbingly sweet narrowing of waist.

He has no words...no way at all to describe the feel of these hips...Is there such a word.. Combination of words?  
When his hands linger there...cupping...squeezing...pressing their bodies more tightly together, he feels the fingers that had been only resting on his shoulders tighten.

Hearing the near moan... the quickly indrawn breath, he opens his eyes...  
The look on that beautiful face...Eyes nearly closed...now wet, Lips parted in a lovely half-smile...

Marco has never felt anything like this...So many times he has dreamed of this moment...  
But this... This was so... Just so much...more...

Dylan rolled them again.

Marco wraps his arms round his neck... Lips seeking...Finding the older boys' mouth...

His tongue stabs urgently between those soft, warm lips...Moaning when those lips tighten around his tongue and suck... gently at first but growing more demanding as the sound of these moans (and the tongue fight) excite Dylan beyond anything he has ever felt ...

Marco, lost in desire rakes his nails down his lovers back, causing something like a growl to rise from deep  
within Dylan's chest.

Right about then Dylan's brain ceases to function.

He takes hold of Marcos' hands then, and raising them above the younger boys' head, holding them there with one hand his mouth goes to work on the now helpless, wildly aroused boys' neck. Kissing...nipping...tasting... Down one side...The other...

Dylan's other hand trails down Marco's side... To the curve of his waist...over his belly...thumb circling his navel.

The kiss he presses against the base of his throat is gentle...  
The tongue sliding over his collar bones going lower was firm, frenzied; flicking...stroking.

Nothing exists for Dylan now but the taste, the feel, the perfection that is Marco Del Rossi Land...and he is lost there...  
With each sigh, each moan his own body trembles...quakes with desire...  
His hand finds the throbbing bulge in Marco's boxers...begins to brush over it...from hot, swollen, jewels, to moist quivering tip... over and over...

By the time Dylan's mouth found his nipples, Marco is trembling all over... squirming...nearly sobbing with pleasure.

The first firm rhythmic stroke of Dylan's hand snaps Marco's head back, stops his breath for a second...  
Breathing to that beat, each breath an ecstatic moan, he pulls his wrists from Dylan's distracted grip, peels off his boxers... Instinct now to takes over as he rolls onto his stomach...

Reaching under the edge of the comforter, Dylan's fingers find the tube of K.Y.  
Sliding one hand under his quivering lovers body, wrapping his fingers round him; Dylan begins to squeeze and stroke...gently, ...slowly...

A touching, circling, well lubricated finger...inching slowly deeper...  
Marco's fingers curling, gripping the cloth below them. That finger, now joined by another... beginning to slowly rotate deep inside him...  
This is the most ... wonderful... thing he has ever felt!  
Emotions and sensations he has no name for flowing, tearing through him...

Desire and concern waring inside him, Dylan chokes out, "Marco?"

"Oh god Dylan...yes... yes!" Marco's voice, so filled with heat and pleasure, the feel of him growing harder in the circle of his working fingers pushes Dylan closer to his edge...

Marco is lost between raging feelings,emotions...pleasure he never even dreamed existed...

Dylan, pushing into his young lover for the first time nearly sobs..."Oh sweet Jesus!"... 'Soo perfect, soo hot, soo tight' he thinks/feels... Marco's body seems to...draw him in...Like...  
Like it was made...has been waiting...to welcome him ...where he belongs...like coming home...

He wants to stop...just stay like this...  
Just really feel this ...just for a moment... But...

Their bodies had other ideas... They were both too excited... He feels Marco's body tighten round him, hips rising up, engulfing him in that sweet, hot perfection... His own hips jerked once...twice...

And they were one shuddering body...One flaming, exploding heart...  
Screaming each other's names ...

Waking.  
In that crazy tangle of arms and legs...

Dylan remembers rolling off his young lover...  
Wrapping him in his arms...  
Marco crying softly into his chest, himself crying into the dark soft hair he touches in his dreams... Drawing the comforter over their still shaking bodies...

Falling asleep wasn't part of the plan...

Yeah, right.

Tags: marco/dylan. marco forever, marcos' first time


	7. Chapter 7

Knowing Each Other part 7 **kdoc27** Current Location: pub. lib.Current Mood: giddy Current Music: ELO

Check this out! Chapters i-6 have been approved by My FAVORITE author! The REIGNING QUEEN OF DARCO! I am speaking of MADDY GERVAIS...Of course. Why queen? I was reading chapter-5, page 2 of Between The Lines...After dinner...like an idiot! When I had to turn coward and check out the last page to calm down enough to keep said dinner. I am a serious Stephen King fan, and he rarely hits that hard. So, the final 3 (I hope) chapters of this will follow...soon!

*Lyrics: Alice Coopers' "I Love the Dead"

Friday... Finally.  
Dylan's parents are out of town.. Paige and Spinner have their own plans...  
He has given his heart to Marco Del Rossi. One thing remains...

The ice has been broken...whats to be nervous about now? A walk in the park right? Sure...

Beautiful, brilliant, sweetly passionate. Loves Me! It couldn't get any better right?

Wrong...

Of course the home team won that day! The last two periods of classes had been canceled for this game, so everybody was even more excited than usual.

Dylan, who had seemed to be in some sort of daze since Wednesday night, woke up ruled the rink. It  
seemed he could do no wrong; the puck belonged to him and him alone! Naturally the last time he stole it from the other teams' main scorer they took exception. Not seeming to care about penalties or suspensions, they attacked.

Dylan was quickly surrounded by flying fists and swinging hockey sticks. His teammates rushed to defend him; many of them enjoying a good game-ending brawl.

Dylan gave as good as he got, soon fighting his way out from under the pile. The fierce smile on his face made Marco glow with pride! 'Gorgeous, and tough as nails! Marco thought'. 'And all mine!'

The rest of the fans cheered just as hard for the fight as they had for the game! There were even a few physical disagreements going on among them by the time the coaches and referees' got it all sorted out.

Dylan hit the wall switch with his elbow, telling Marco which button to press on the remote that worked the blinds and drapes on the window by the large round bed.

The moonlight was all Marco felt they need; bright enough, but ... soft,... secret.

No more fans, friends, or annoyed waitresses...

New lovers in public are mostly either sickeningly sweet when talking to each other, or the P. D. A. gets on your nerves; while they managed to avoid both of those, they still seemed to be having too much fun!

The heated pool at the sports complex was a new experience for Marco. The massage he gave Dylan afterwards left both of them buzzing.

Marco from -DREAM- COME- TRUE- touching that beautiful(He was alternately tongue-tied and blushing, or he talked almost too fast to be understood) long,strong, body... nearly all over.

Dylan,feeling on top of the world from winning, and from being touched this way. The sounds he was unable to hold in,( biting his lips was no help at all) or muffle behind a towel. Marco had giggled and snickered, telling him to just relax and breathe deeply. 'Right.' Dylan thought, 'Breathe...freakn' HOW!'

Yeah, it turned into a tickle -fight...

That together with the chase and towel fight was what got them kicked out.

At the pizza place it was the pepperoni and olive fight.

The wait before the pizza came was spent mostly replaying the game. Marco's eyes glowed adoringly as they talked... about the goals Dylan had made, how easy he made it look,(and how stupid he made the other guy look)getting possession of the puck.

Which got Marco thinking of the way Dylans' body looked... gliding around on the ice... under his hands...

Suddenly Dylan reached over, pulling the collar of Marcos' shirt away from his neck, and dropping a piece of crushed ice down inside it! " Hey!" Marco yelped; reaching into his glass to retaliate. A smirking Dylan took hold of his wrist, stopping him, pointing to the approaching waitress.

The -o.k. but you know this isn't over- look on Marcos' face was soo cute; mock-glaring from under those long dark, curling lashes.

Yeah, knocked speechless again, sitting there grinning like an idiot.

As soon as she was gone, Marco dipped a finger in his soda and flicked it at Dylan, making him grin even wider. Really, the kid had no idea how adorable he could be without even trying.

"And what was that for?" Marco asked trying to sound really ticked.

"Uh, you just... left, gonesville man!" Dylan replied innocently, but with a teasing glint in his eyes..*."No farewells no goodbyes..." Catching on, Marcos' face lit up! *"I never even knew your now rotting face!" They said in perfect sync. Their high-fives and giggles briefly drawing amused or annoyed looks from some of the other diners.

The Halloween party had been a blast! Marco had come as Dracula. A snickering Paige had told Dylan to pull his tongue back in before someone tripped over it. Werewolf that he was of course he'd growled at her!

First slices were selected; stretch of cheese appreciated and approved! Soda gulped to save tongues!

Friday-night couldn't get any better than... Oh yeah... It would!

Speaking of which...

"So where'd you learn to do that?" Dylan asked taking another bite. A crowd-watching Marco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Back rubs?" Dylan said around a mouthful.

The half-teasing light in those irresistible eyes, and the shine of oil-slicked lips was all Marco could see...  
He had to look away for a second ...get his breath back...

Dylan thought the blush was about where this massage stuff had been learned, so his eyes brightened in anticipation.  
Glancing back at him Marco gave up on getting control of his breathing, or his somersaulting stomach.

Looking at his boyfriend as if he was daring him to laugh at this, he said "My uncle Vittorrio."  
" He has a gym." The way he said this almost made it sound like a question. "It's where I took my self-defense classes...and..."

Dylan was staring into his eyes now.. He had no idea what that look was doing to the younger boy...  
"What ?" Dylan prompted.  
"I took dance there for a while too."

The idea of Marco in only tights...

like catching him half-dressed that one time before a play at school...

Dylan stopped the daydream before it could really take hold of him. He let a grin slowly form on his face...

Now it was Marcos' turn to be puzzled.."O.k. what?" With a really wicked look in his eyes Dylan said, "I was just trying to picture you in tights!"

Yeah, that did it.

Marco opened with a piece of black olive; Dylan answered with a piece of pepperoni!  
They were soon laughing like two idiots! Having a food fight in the middle of the restaurant.

A waitress suggested they might like to have what was left of their pizza... to go.

Tags: marco/dylan. marco forever,


	8. Chapter 8

A/N demon: Susan Howatch(Glittering Images) C.S. Lewis( The screwtape Letters)

Marco decided the pizza could not be left in the car. So...

After handing him the keys, Dylan picked him up...pizza and all.

Door of guest-house unlocked by a laughing Marco; kicked closed by a smugly grinning Dylan who still refused to put him down.

Pizza exchanged for remote.

In the bedroom...

Dylan surprises his young lover again... Lighting three large scented candles.  
From their place in front of the mirror the soft glow blended with the moonlight... The room looked like... something out of a dream.

Dylan comes back to him, loving the shy delighted look on the boys' face. Lifting Marcos' chin with his fingertips, he softly whispers "Please, I want..." "I want to see you again..."

Enchanted by the asking. By how breathless the deep voice is..and the look on Dylans' face, Marco just nods.

The older boy turns to put on some music, trying for a truly romantic mood, something he'd intended from the beginning; when he still thought there could really be control in anything where Marco Del Rossi was concerned...

When he turns back Marco is about to take off his pants. "No...wait..." Dylan says. He quickly, well as quickly as his unsteady fingers will let him, sheds everything but his shirt and briefs. Drinking-in (more like drowning in) the sight of Marcos' nearly naked body...

So different from his own;so much smaller, so exotically dark...

There is something so achingly perfect about the flow of shape...neck to shoulders, shoulders to chest, chest to curve of waist...

It ought to be illegal..  
A body that sexy... A face so angelic, so lovely...  
And blushing like that... Dylans' heart seemed to beat faster every second.  
The buzz in his brain; the rapid beat of his heart stealing his breath... For a few moments all he can do is stare...

The look on Dylans' face, eyes moving over him; fills Marco with a kind of shocked elation.

Marco has never thought of himself as ...sexy...before. Just another little short guy.  
Not even worth a second glance ... Sure, Dylan has told him he's beautiful...but...

Here, now...He can see...

This boy that he has first crushed on, hung out with, and finally dated and fallen in love with... Really is turned on ...by the sight of HIM! It shows in the slow movement of his eyes as they linger on each part of him; the tremor in his fingers as he tries to hurry getting undressed...

Marcos' heart is filled with gladness,exploding with it... Like falling in love all over again...  
To be loved...and...Desired...  
Dylan...  
This towering, untamed, gorgeous...perfect fantasy of a lover...

Dylan has finally managed to get his jeans off without falling over. The long muscular legs as well as the so strong arms that Marco dreamed of touching, of having wrapped around him for soo long... but...his favorite part is still covered...

Marco doesn't even realize that he licks his lips; wide, glowing, adoring eyes staring at the tight shirt... "C'mon, do it!' His very heart seems to whisper...

As if he has heard him, Dylan takes hold of the shirt at the hem, crossed arms lifting, stretching over his head...

A light seems to flare up in Marcos' eyes.  
'God! His chest goes on forever! Marco thinks... A soft delighted smile ... Dylans' smile.

Dylan can't help but smile back... Can't help but sink his fingers into the magical softness of that soo dark hair.

Marcos' hands, so hot ...almost fever-hot, slide slowly up to Dylans' shoulders. Dylans' fingers trail down his young lovers neck, over his chest...

Marco is struck with wonder at the look of ...almost of.. pain on his boyfriends' face as his hands move over him. The trembling in those big, strong, soo warm hands... His eyes like glittering sky-blue flames coming closer...

Marco raises his face to catch the kiss... but ...  
It lands at the base of his throat, and he is lifted from the floor...

Marco loves this... How he feels when Dylan takes hold of him this way...  
Loves the feel of his hands on him, strong and sure... Never too tight. His stomach always flips a little, like at the beginning of that long drop on a roller coaster; and something.. Some kind of feeling that is half scared, yet completely sure of his absolute security, starts in his heart ...and seems to flash through him.

Soft lips brushing over collarbones, shoulders, up the sides of his neck. Marcos' hands are soon fisted in the thick blond curls, his legs wrapped round Dylans' waist. Lips meet lips...And only that silent form of French is spoken between them till Dylan takes them to the bed and lays Marco on it.

Standing between his legs he pauses, trying to catch his breath...'Forget it... I can breathe later' he thinks...  
The shape of Marcos' body fascinates him almost as much as that soft dark hair, but he has never had a chance to really ...  
His eager mouth seeks...discovers...devours...

Soft lips brushing over him; hot wet tongue sliding, circling, flicking...  
Marco is in heaven...so lost in this bliss ... he hardly notices the hands that unfasten his jeans...

Dylan is kissing his navel in light quick pecks,on, above, on each side...  
Marcos hands grip the sheet, a soft moan escaping his lips each time Dylans' mouth touches him.

Then... on the end of a quick breath drawn through clenched teeth... "Oh my god! Dyl...!" And the rest is spoken in a desperately, breathless way that delights his boyfriend. The fact that it is in Italian makes it even more exciting.

The feel of That hot wet tongue first circling, then sliding in and out of his navel has Marco trying to squirm away. But Dylan was too lost in the taste of him... The feel of him under his hands. The sound of that breathless voice..That it is his touch, his lips causing him to sound that way.

Wrapping an arm round his waist, holding him there, Dylan presses his open mouth to the spicy sweetness,letting his tongue run wild. He is almost as lost in the pleasure of it as his inexperienced young lover.

When they moan in unison, Dylan nips him lightly and glances up. Seeing Marco looking back at him, eyes wide and wild... Dylan feels something like...hunger rush through himself...

For a moment It takes him over... And he is standing, lifting Marcos' legs; taking hold of his jeans near the boys ankles, he removes them with one practiced jerk.

Climbing on to the bed...reaching for him...

They come together, holding on tightly, frantic kisses that grow long and clinging... Kisses that calm the hunger; transform it to something gentler, but almost frightening...  
Something like...a yearning...a too deep... need...

Dylan thinks/feels/wonders: If he loses this...What will he do...? How will he live...?

He had thought he was so ready for this...

To give himself completely...

For him and Marco to.. belong ... To each other...

But...

Dylans' heart had been bruised once... Broken once...

The demon Doubt whispers to him now...

It laughs maliciously to itself at the thought of wrecking this...

Turning what should be a joyous,binding, completing thing to dust and ashes...

Instead of the warm soft light of the moonlight and candles; it is the darkness and shadows at the edges of the room that seem to Dylan to be... growing...reaching for him...

This particular demon doesn't get a shot at the so brave, so sure of himself Dylan Michalchuk often.  
There aren't that many things he cares enough about to wonder if he deserves them or not.

But...

When it comes to one Marco Del Rossi, he knows there is no way in, (ahem), well there is room for a little... uncertainty, shall we say ?

Never mind the fact that deserving has nothing to do with anything...  
This formless, shapeless ugliness doesn't deal in facts... Emotions, now...those can be easily twisted...

Dylan 'knows Marco loves him...  
But part of him also knows this is not the usual teen-crush kinda thing...

Part of him is begining to realize( and Doubt would rather distract him from this completely) this could be the forever-grow together/or loose a chance at a real life- kinda thing.

Dylan doesn't usually go this deep, it should be relatively easy to derail this train of thought, get him on something else long enough and it will be forgotten altogether...

This Marco is dangerous...not the way Dylan thinks...but...

One of its favorite tricks is to whisper quietly, like the sound of a thought...

The 'what ifs' are usually the best way to begin this sort of thing...

It goes to work on Dylan by attacking on of the most basic areas of uncertainty; after all he has been wrong about love before..What if it's all only in Your head?  
What if he's just a game-playing grade ten out for a big laugh all about the senior he has on a string?

And a picture is forming in his head of Marco... Sitting with Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy...  
They are bending close together at a table in the lunchroom; laughing...at him...

Laughter... Dylan can almost hear it... His 'boyfriend', his ex's; male and female... Jay...

A shudder runs through him...  
The old fear is back again, choking , tightening his shoulders...  
Balling his hands into fists.

'It's all over now'... 'You're nobody now'... 'Everybody's gonna hate you now'...  
'You though you were so good'... 'Nobody's gonna care how well you play now'...

He has been here before, and beaten these lies... But now they mingle with the 'How could you have believed He wanted you?'s and others like it; making him want to find somewhere to ...just hide...or to hit something, break something...

'You've made a fool of yourself over him!' 'In front of everybody!' 'Just runaway!'  
'Get in the car and go!' 'No explaining, nothing. It'll be easy...'

But the boy in his arms has sensed the change, the drawing away...

And Somehow ...

Understands...

He knows this demon well; has beaten him many times...

All the times he was supposed to be too small; to play the accordion, to lean self-defense, to play a bass guitar...

Too young; to dance, to be head of his class...

Too quiet, shy, neat. Too 'girly' ; to win the heart of Dylan Michalchuk.

But they ARE here... TOGETHER... NOW!  
Faced with a silent trembling Dylan who is suddenly unable to meet his eyes, Marco believes he can call him back from this ...edge.

Taking hold of one of Dylans' fisted hands; pressing it to his own chest...against his heart...

"Dylan, look at me!" he whispers , but there is a demand in this whisper. The eyes that flash to Marcos' face, then quickly away seem almost haunted...

"Dylan, I love you !"  
"Feel it! "  
"Feel my heartbeat... !" "It's for you!"  
"Dylan you know it.." "Look at me!"

The now stormy-ocean blue eyes open slowly; there is the shine of tears in them as they settle cautiously on the clear,deep sparkling brown of Marcos'. Trailing fingertips down his cheek, Marco smiles gently ..."This is real!" "This is true...Us!"

Dylans' fists relax, he becomes truly aware of Marcos' heartbeat against the back of his hand; turning it over, pressing the open palm there... A shudder runs through him... Some feeling like ...a heavy weight put down, or...clouds blowing away...or waking...?

"Wha...?" Dylan starts to ask. He is starting to breathe normally again, well his somewhat erratic-around Marco normal...

Drawing the smaller boy close in his arms...  
They stare into each others eyes...

What just happened? It is already starting to fade... Like a dream...  
A dream of falling...

These small arms have caught him.  
These eyes. These lips. This nose.  
So many things Dylan doesn't know how/cannot bring himself to say...

That smile...

The look in Marcos' eyes..  
There is a promise in these eyes...  
In this sweet, dizzying, kiss.

Always...

And why should that make him shiver...even as his arms tighten, making promises of their own...

Later, Dylan thinks, as he looses himself in the feel of Marcos' lips moving over his.

The demon is not discouraged...

Not even really surprised...

It has had thousands of human years to practice, to learn patience, strategies...

Dylan will not 'always' have his little shield with him...

Just a few short miles...  
The illusion of freedom...

Ahh, 'University'...

A couple of months...  
Hardly a second in its long, long life...

* * *

( Leave a comment )


	9. Chapter 9

Knowing Each Other part 9 **kdoc27** Current Location: pub. libCurrent Mood: contemplative Current Music: Possession, S McLachlan

Marco is has no idea what brought on Dylans' sudden attack of 'cold-feet', or what ever it was, but he is pretty sure he knows how to go on from where they are now...

He can feel the remains of the tension still lingering in the body pressed so tightly to his own...

So...

Gently disentangling himself...kneeling over his lover, gently urging him over onto his stomach,then straddling him, he begins to massage his neck and shoulders...slowly, and unhurriedly...like he could do this all night...

Dylan drags a pillow under his chin,smiling as the tube of K.Y. is uncovered... Sighing deeply, he closes his eyes.  
Surrenders to it...  
This time he doesn't even try to hold back or muffle the sounds these small but strong, knowing fingers bring from him...

When Marcos' expertly massaging fingers trailed over the curves of his butt, Dylans' eyes opened...  
He breathes deeply, every place Marco has touched is more relaxed , and more acutely sensitive than he would've believed possible...

So when he feels Marcos' fingers linger there he thinks he knows what will happen next...

..Should have known better...

Marco begins kissing and nibbling his way over the same paths his massaging fingers have followed,whispering to his love in Italian...

Dylan realizes this is going to be way beyond being made love to...

This is being taken apart... Piece by piece...

Able to say things in Italian that he can't quite bring himself to say in English, Marco praises that long, strong, gorgeous body like the priceless work of art that he feels it is...

He knows Dylan can't understand what he is saying...at least not the words...  
But the feelings behind them, the love ...the desire...some of what He/This means to him...

Marco has seen how those blue diamonds darkened with desire when ever he speaks even a few words in this language he'd once been a little ashamed to let anyone know he spoke...

(Dylan)

Warm, soft lips brushing and pulling on his skin...like Marco is taking little sips of him...  
Warm hands moving gently, lovingly, caressing him sooo perfectly...

The sound of those words...

He has never felt anything like this before... Never in his life... Sooo just the way he wants...  
The way it feels in dreams... Every touch separate, and yet part of every other touch...  
Almost like...a song...  
A song about... Him... to Him...

Played on/in Him...

(Marco)

Wanting...

Wanting to stretch this out as long as he can...  
He has fantasized about this for what seems like forever...

The pale-pink skinned, golden(but with hints of red) haired miracle that is the body of Dylan Micalchuk.

Watching the flush on the older boys' skin as it rises and spreads beneath his every touch...  
Feeling the heat of it as his hands move caressing gently, here.. more firmly just there ... Such long strong muscles; they lift him so easily, carry him around like he weighs nothing.

He loves to watch Dylan in motion; so like the sound/feeling of a well written poem...  
Like a beautiful song... Gliding over the ice, even in all that gear... Leaping and stretching to hit a volley-ball. 'A golden angel in flight', Marco thinks ...

The bulge and shift as he works out in the weight room... Just walking ...down the halls in school, or on the beach... Yeah, barefoot on the beach...  
Sometimes the sensations that rise and flow, and sometimes explode through him are soo strong, so consuming ... He has to remind himself to , well how to just breathe...

Now, touching him... all of him ...

The whole universe and all that is good and true in it is under his hands and lips...

The curling strawberry/gold strands, now hopelessly tangled,  
The long strong, well-muscled so sensitive column of neck ...

And sweet Jesus, the sounds...

Rumbles from deep in his chest... long, drawn-out moans...

The breathless,pleading way he calls his name out now pulls at Marcos' heart and other parts of him in ways he has never even dreamed of...

The buzz in his head, his body... So excited... So ready for this...

Surely this is what heaven feels like...

Marco is completely bewitched by the effect he is having on his lover, this open, unrestrained, totally trusting abandon...

That he loves him...

THIS much!  
Trusts him this much...

Finds his touch this exciting...

Marcos' heart is breaking open...  
Shattering...

He is falling in love all over again...

Forever...

Yes!

This has to be forever!

He knows himself well enough to know that anything less would never seem, 'Real' to him now...

Forever...

There can never be anything else like/but this...

"Marco!"

So deep...  
Throbbing with desire...

Marcos' hips jerk, his whole body seems to vibrate in harmony with that sound...  
It fills him, warms him, piercing through the very core of him...

His eyelids flutter, nearly closing in ecstatic joy...  
A soft moan parts his lips...

He presses his hot, open mouth to the skin just above the perfect, mind-bending curve of Dylans' waist, brings his teeth together slowly...scraping lightly... nips him lightly...

Dylans' head is thrown back,eyes bright with unshed tears; cords in his neck standing out as he draws in a sharp breath between clenched teeth.  
He rolls onto his back, eyes seeking Marcos' face; the look there is everything he could want at this moment! Those dark, melting brown eyes are wide, and sparkling...almost ..glowing. They are locked on him!  
And the desire there is so intense it verges on ...hunger...  
Marco is looking at him as if nothing else in the world exists ... Nothing but HIM!

Almost unaware of it , Marco sheds his boxers...

Dylan... Dylans' chest! Dylans' eyes!  
The head of him pushed above the band of his briefs..!

Something ...wild and stormy in Marcos' eyes!

Reaching...

Finger tips on Dylans' warm, flushed cheek, trailing down his neck, his chest, belly; stopping there.  
Eyes locking with his...

Everything is in those shimmering eyes...

The wide opened heart of Marco Del Rossi!

Dylan feels like he is being drawn into it, like drowning... and ...  
Being really.. Alive... for the first time!

Dylan must kiss him now or die...

Reaching...  
Drawing that glowing face close to his own...  
Open mouth closing over hot swollen pink lips; tongue touching...tasting...

Dylan swears he can taste Marcos' love for him...taste the desire ...smell it...  
This scent that they make together...  
This sweet, spicy, tangy thing..

A melody, with a shape...  
Like a memory...

Marcos' naked body...  
The impossible flawlessness of it...  
Pressed against his own...  
Small, beautiful... soo beautiful.  
Every muscle taut with passion; the one rising from the nest of black curls not small...  
He remembers the feel of this wonder in his hand...  
His body cries out to feel it inside him...

And the deja vu is back...

This boy...  
So new to loving...being loved this way...  
Knows...  
Somehow...Knows just what to do make him crazy...  
Self-control is now a forgotten dream...

There is only Marco...and desire

Marco is on top of him; fingers locked in his hair...  
Holding him in place while his mouth takes complete control of him. His sweet Marco has never kissed him this way;there is a demand in this nibbling and slow firm tracing of his lips. The way Marcos' tongue stabs between his lips, flicking at his tongue,teasing it into a battle with his own, only to capture it and suck on it suggestively; breathing in his panting breaths and returning them with his own...

Dylans' hands run wildly, desperately over as much of his lover as he can reach; moaning, and shuddering as it slides down his own.

Marcos' hands move down the length of Dylans' body with no hesitation, no uncertainty at all...  
Thumbs circling nipples, pressing firmly as they stroke up and down ribs.  
Those hungry, sipping kisses following these expert caresses; making Dylan feel like he is going up in flames...

Dylans hands are fisted in the sheets, but when that hot wet mouth is pressed over his navel, tongue stabbing in and circling; gripping Marcos' shoulders he has to pull him away...  
The 'I love you' in both pairs of eyes is so loud neither will remember if they said it or not...

"Now..."  
"Take me...!"

"Now..!"

Finding the K.Y., shoving it into the boys' hand, he pulls his face to his for one more kiss...before he rolls on to his stomach...

Marco is beside him, one knee between Dylans thighs...  
He gently eases a slightly over-lubricated finger into him...

Dylans eyes close as his as he moans out a breath...  
" Ohhh .." " My god!" then "Yeahhh!"

"God...how does he know... How can!", is Dylans last coherent thought...

The finger that has entered soo smoothly in one long slide, held there for a moment,then eased half-way back out now begins to circle;...slowly, going deeper again...  
Easing back , but not quite out,then in again slowly...exploring,feeling the shape of inside him...  
Then it is two fingers going in slowly, smoothly again...circling, again...

The feel of those fingers being withdrawn inch by inch seems to twist Dylans' stomach into some new alive and quivering thing...

And Marco is suddenly there...  
Pushing nearly all the way into him in one long smooth almost unbearably sweet stroke...

Dylans head is thrown back, eyelids fluttering...lips parted...  
The sound that comes from so deep within him vibrates through both of them...

"Ohhh god!"  
"Ohhh myyy...!"

Dylans' hands are gripping the pillow, his teeth locked on it...

Nothing has ever felt like this...  
Was ever this good...  
Better even, than his most desperate dreams...

Marco has lost his English again...  
But the rhythm of the words...sound almost like...  
A prayer...

And he is wrapping one arm round Dylans' waist; the other hand sliding under him...exploring...the length and thickness...enjoying the feel of him in his hand...  
Squeezing and caressing gently...from base to tip and back...  
Easing down to caress the hot tight balls...the same way...lingering there as he pushes in all the way...

"My god, what are you...!" "Oohh no!" "Oh...oh god..OOohhh!"

That caressing hand slides up...begins to stroke him, as Marcos' hips begin to move...

Dylans' hands are fisted in the sheet now, every muscle stretching and straining, moving with his lover; the sounds coming from him no longer bear any resemblance to language of any kind...

The side of Marcos' face is pressed into his lovers back, the arm round his waist a steel band...  
The hand beneath slowing as his hips begin to circle...somehow stretching the moment...the ecstasy of it to some near trance-like thing...

Dylan is a wild thing beneath him...

Bucking, tremors shaking his straining body; sweat and tears flowing...driven almost insane with pleasure...

(Dylan)

Close now... So close...  
Drowning in heat...in rapture...  
Marcos' and his own.. A tortuously sweet enchantment..  
"Oh... Oh god...!", he moans, nearly whimpering, because, in the impossible oneness they now share he can also feel how close Marco is to his time...  
"Yeah... Oh yeah baby.. c'mon.."

Answering the need/demand in his lovers voice,Marcos' hand grips him more tightly,stroking just once more... from base to tip...  
"Oh my.. Oh godddd Dyyyllaannnn!"

As he explodes inside him; the wash of wet heat radiates through Dylan.

And he is there...

"MARRRCCOO!" A near throat- ripping scream...

His body is dissolving ...turning to living flame...

Some feeling like...a nuclear blast...  
...Dissolved back to atoms...

Thoughts are sounds...with bright hot colors!  
...And the shape of this feeling is...

His head explodes with light and piercingly sweet music...

Then...

Nothing...

Nothing...

Nothing...

(Dylan)

Yeah... I dreamed...

Your average 'straight' guy, (ha, like who's likely to be more twisted?) would've slept like a baby.  
No dreams ... Or...  
Maybe a few images of the glorious, amazing, heart, body, and soul-changing/claiming thing that just happened...

Right...

What I remembered later was just MARCO at first...

His face...

His smile...

That 'there he is!' feeling...

Seeing him that first time, getting into the car to go to the beach.

Marco looking at me..

.His eyes... The light in his eyes...

The rest is all crazy... Totally impossible...

The day at the beach right? But not like it was...

Of course I rescued him from something...  
And he bandaged my wounds and kissed me...where I rested against a boulder...  
(Yeah, thats right...armor and all) So what?

Flying down the road in my car...the top down, the trunk and back seat loaded with our stuff...  
Marco smiling down at my ring on his hand... He turns to me...opening his arms...  
(I'm driving o.k.?)  
I reach, take him into my arms... And we're like flying... just up and flying...

A full moon...our shadows sliding over the treetops...

Like I said, silly, impossible things...

Total romance-novel-crap...

Sure.

Wait till it happens to you..

Except for the last part...

I am headed out the door.  
Our place I guess... Some future 'our place'.

My hockey stuff in the bag slung from my shoulder by it's wide strap.  
I smile at the ring on my finger.  
Suddenly it, the ring seems almost too heavy lift...  
I turn my hand over to see why,

Thats when I see the heavy chain attached to it.  
The chain that leads ...  
It leads back to Marco.  
To a little piece of pink string, tied round his little finger...

Yeah,  
That woke me up ...  
Oh yeah...

A small lamp by the bed is on.  
I don't remember putting it on, but now I'm glad...

He is sleeping; head on my shoulder.  
The gentle smile breaks my heart ... Wide open...  
The hand on my chest feels warm and right.

Dreams...

I will not remember the dark snake with the green eyes that was looped and twisted through his fingers in that last dream until much later...

The one he was smiling at when it turned and hissed at me...

Gotta get a really nice but serious(as in HEAVY), chain for my class ring.  
'Cause baby you are sooo MINE!  
And I will not have ANYBODY thinking otherwise.

Me.

Bottom.(I don't do bottom anymore)

Marco A. F. Del Rossi!

And he had made me love it...

The hand on my chest moves; rubbing, sliding to my waist, holding on...  
A brush of lips...  
Snuggling close...

'Golden Dream'...  
Right...  
'More like weeping wuss!' I think as I try to swallow past a sudden something in my throat.

"Dylan... My Dylan...!" The rest of the sleep slurred mumble is in Italian...

And I am pulling him even more tightly into my arms.  
Holding him pressed there as the tears start .

How can those shattered pieces pound like this?

Oh yeah, He owns me now...  
He's the reason I'm alive.

I'm sure of it.

Some 'first' huh!

If it's like this too often,he might also be the death of me.

... what a way to go...

You'd think something like that...  
Love, trust...

Perfection like that...

Forever right?

Nope.

Some spoiled, stupid little shits just have to loose hard and hurt deep to realize they are spoiled,stupid little shits...

I could try to blame it on the miles, or the booze.  
Say they made me tell myself that I was stupid to get 'turned out' by/chained to a tenth grader.  
'I should play while I could;be a 'MAN'.

A jerk that selfish can't be a man...

But properly motivated he can learn.

Yeah I could play...

But I couldn't/wouldn't even think about giving him up...

That He might leave me never even crossed the mind...

Did I mention I was stupid?


End file.
